Gardening
Gardening is an extra activity that allows you to plant and harvest a series of plants that can be used as food, quest items or as ingredients for Brewing or Baking. It takes place in Steamport City in a room that contains 5 Planter Boxes. Planting .]] Each plant requires one Bag of Compost and a seed. Each Bag needs five Compost Scraps, dropped by several monsters, and is processed by the Composter in the Thicket Woods. Seeds are bought in bundles of five from Madame Bristlecone for thirty spores. After having collected the necessary items, the player can start planting by selecting one of the 5 Planter Boxes and choosing the desired vegetable from the dialog box that will open up. The plant will need to be watered for three days by refilling an Empty Water Can each time at the Water Pump. The "day" ends at 3:00 AM EST, 12:00 AM PST (12:00 AM Nidarian Time), 8:00 AM GMT. You may need to visit Nidaria after midnight NT to be able to water. Each planter box will yield one item. Even if the player skips one day of watering, the plant won't ever wither away and die. After three days of watering, the player can harvest the desired item from the following day. The water pump animation has been removed, it will be missed. List of Gardened Items The player can choose to plant and harvest 12 different types of vegetables: *Beans from Bean Seeds *Carrots from Carrot Seeds *Cotton Bunches from Cotton Seeds *Dahlias from Dahlia Seeds *Ginger from Ginger Seeds *Jalapeno Peppers from Jalapeno Seeds *Onions from Onion Seeds *Potatoes from Potato Seeds *Pumpkins from Pumpkin Seeds *Radishes from Radish Seeds *Tomatoes from Tomato Seeds *Turmeric from Turmeric Seeds Prerequisites To garden, you must complete the Hatchwood Wilds mission line and Hawthorn's sidequests. Lieutenant Driscoll's Radish Garden sidequest will walk you through how to garden. In particular after completing Hatchwood Wilds, to access the Planter Boxes the player has to complete the following chain of sidequests: *Dandelion Fizz (MB0002) from Madame Bristlecone; *Steamport City Memorial (MB0004) from Madame Bristlecone; *Steamport City Barometrics (OT0001) from Otto von Tesla; *Hawthorn in the City (MB0005) from Madame Bristlecone; *Compost Craft (HT0001) from Hawthorn; *Water Can Thief (HT0002) from Hawthorn; *Radish Garden (LD0002) from Lieutenant Driscoll. Usage of Gardened Items *All the gardened items, except for Cotton, Ginger, Dahlia and Turmeric can be used as food and heal 400 HP; *It's possible to use 3 gardened items (excluding Cotton) together with 6 Empty Bottles to generate Fizzes thanks to Gerard's Brewing; *Cecilia's Baking activity allows to create recipes from 2 primary ingredients, 2 secondary ingredients and 1 jar of Spice. The primary and secondary ingredients may be Gardened Items (excluding Cotton) or Food dropped by Mimics. See the Baking page for recommended planting to maximize Baking quests; *Items that grow with Gardening are used in the following sidequests: **5 Radishes for Radish Garden (LD0002); **5 Cotton Bunches for Cotton Harvest (LW0004); **3 Dahlias for Third Time's the Charm (MX0003); **5 Ginger and 3 Turmeric for Haze Fever (CMG0001). **5 Pumpkins for Garden Harvest (HT0004). Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Extra Skills